Hotel California
by Jackilee
Summary: The place of The Eagles song legend really does exist. Lyrics included in AN.
1. Chapter 1

Hotel California

**AN: If this title brings up thoughts of a certain song or band, it's supposed to. I think it would be awesome for Sam and Dean to 'visit' the hotel made 'famous' by The Eagles. Though, while it is not an actual place, a couple of groups have made accusations about it describing different places in California. But in my world of FF it will be every bit as spooky, dark, and deadly as the song portrays.**

**As quoted from Wikipedia. "The song is an allegory about hedonism, self-destruction, and greed in the music industry of the late 1970s.[DeMain, Bill. "Rock's Greatest Urban Legends" Performing Songwriter 13.92 (2006): 50-55.] Don Henley called it "our interpretation of the high life in Los Angeles"["500 Greatest Songs of All Time: The Eagles, 'Hotel California'". Rolling Stone magazine] and later reiterated "it's basically a song about the dark underbelly of the American dream and about excess in America, which is something we knew a lot about."**

**At any rate, whatever it is, it's an awesomely eerie song that I think makes for a great 'urban legend.' Also, please remember, I have only gotten through S1 of the DVDs, so if the writers HAVE covered this subject, please forgive any similarities my story may have to theirs. It is, of course, completely unintentional.**

**(The lyrics are included below for your enjoyment.)**

**On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair**

**Warm smell of colitas rising up through the air**

**Up ahead in the distance I saw a shimmering light**

**My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim**

**I had to stop for the night**

**There she stood in the doorway, I heard the mission bell**

**Then I was thinking to myself this could be Heaven or this could be Hell**

**Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way**

**There were voices down the corridor I thought I heard them say**

**"Welcome to the Hotel California**

**Such a lovely place**

**(Such a lovely place)**

**Such a lovely face**

**Plenty of room at the Hotel California**

**Any time of year**

**(Any time of year)**

**You can find it here"**

**Her mind is Tiffany twisted, she got the Mercedes Benz**

**She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys that she calls friends**

**How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat**

**Some dance to remember, some dance to forget**

**So I called up the captain, "Please bring me my wine"**

**He said, "We haven't had that spirit here since 1969"**

**And still those voices are calling from far away**

**Wake you up in the middle of the night just to hear them say**

**"Welcome to the Hotel California**

**Such a lovely place**

**(Such a lovely place)**

**Such a lovely face**

**They're living it up at the Hotel California**

**What a nice surprise**

**(What a nice surprise)**

**Bring your alibis"**

**Mirrors on the ceiling, the pink champagne on ice**

**And she said, "We are all just prisoners here of our own device"**

**And in the master's chambers they gathered for the feast**

**They stab it with their steely knives but they just can't kill the beast**

**Last thing I remember I was running for the door**

**I had to find the passage back to the place I was before**

**"Relax," said the night man, "We are programmed to receive**

**You can check out any time you like but you can never leave."**

"You do know that it's just a song, that place doesn't actually exist?" Dean said as he and Sam exited the car.

Sam nodded. "I know. Different groups have said it was a satanic church. Others have said it was a mental hospital here is California." He paused. "But I wonder…."

"Nothing to wonder about, Little Bro." Dean said, rubbing his stomach. "I'm starved, let's eat."

They then made their way across the parking lot and into the diner.

"I'm gonna ask the waitress." Sam said as their waitress approached their table with the coffee they had ordered as they were seated.

"Dude, leave it alone." Dean warned.

Their food came a few minutes later. Dean looked at the amount of food on Sam's plate. Dean smiled, time to have a little fun.

"If you're pregnant, I'm in so much trouble." Dean grinned. "How am I going to explain it to Dad?"

"Dean?" Sam said, looking around, hoping no one else was hearing their conversation.

"I mean, I was supposed to be looking after you, and…."

"Dean!" Sam said again, a little louder, his face reddening.

"Just…just tell me who the Baby Mama is…" Dean said, his face was sincere, but his eyes were sparkling with mischief. "…I'll go kick her ass. I mean, you're in no condition…."

"Dean!" Sam said, with even more force. He was still looking around the room; luckily no one seemed to notice.

Dean put his hand on his brother's arm. But he was laughing by this time. "Don't worry. You won't have to raise Samantha or Sammy, Jr. alone. I'll be there to help you."

Dean laughed louder, leaning back in the booth. Soon Sam got over his embarrassment and was laughing too. They finished their meal in a comfortable silence. Sam kept looking at Dean. Dean was grinned every so often and shaking his head at the memory.

"You just did that so I wouldn't talk to the waitress." Sam replied as he finished his coffee.

Dean shook his head. "No, I did that because you had enough food on your plate for three people." Dean paused. "And because you are so easily embarrassed." He threw a couple dollars tip on the table after paying the bill.

"What is freaking you out about this?" Sam asked, studying his brother's expressions. Something was wrong. He stood as Dean did, grabbing his coat.

"Nothing is 'freaking me out about this.' It's just a song. Let it go." Dean said as he and Sam left the restaurant.

Sam looked at his brother. There was something there, and Sam opened his mouth to say so. He then thought better of it. He climbed into the passenger side and shut the door.

"Wake me when it's my turn." Sam said as he turned his head to the window and closed his eyes.

Dean nodded never taking his eyes off the road as he eased the Impala out onto the highway. _What was bothering him about that 'place', that song?_

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN: There will most likely be Dean and Sam Hurt in this chapter. I am not sure of the severity. And just so you know I may have only my S1 knowledge for a while. Real life has not been kind in the finance department. But I am learning more through TNT channel reruns. Thanks for your patience and understanding. Song lyrics are italicized and should be centered.**

Dean was glad Sam was asleep in the seat beside him. He needed time to think, Sam had not been wrong. He was freaked out about something…but what the hell was it? Dean shook his head as he headed on down the road.

Sam knew something was very wrong the moment he opened his eyes. Dean had not woken him up to drive, and it was now evening. He looked around, but didn't see Dean anywhere. Where was his brother? Sam got out of the car, and immediately fell to his knees as a powerful vision hit him. He squinted and pressed his palms to each side of his head to stop the pain.

_Dean's in trouble, _ was the last thought Sam had before he passed out.

He had no idea of the passage of time when he opened his eyes. At least his headache was gone, for that, Sam was grateful. He stood up, slowly and surveyed the area. He was still beside the car. Dean was still gone. Sam had no idea where he was, and it was getting dark. The whole area looked deserted, just a long, lonely road. There were no buildings in sight.

Sam moved around to the trunk of the car. He opened the lid and retrieved what he needed. He grabbed John's journal from the back seat. He then, realizing his back pack was in the backseat, shoved everything in it. He closed the lid and deserted the car. He began to walk down the dark desert highway. Dean seemed close, too close to drive. The cool wind was strong, making his wrap his coat around his body. He kept having to duck his head, to keep the dust from blowing into his eyes.

Sam stopped for just a moment, he heard a sound. It was the crunch of gravel and footsteps. Someone or something was coming towards him. He looked up.

"Sam! Man!" Dean called out. "Let's roll, let's get out of here!"

Sam looked at his brother, and even in the dim light of day he could see…feel that something wasn't right.

"What…what happened? Where have you been? What's going on?" Sam asked, firing questions at his brother.

Dean ignored Sam as he climbed into the car. Sam got in beside him. He put his hands to his head again. Sam groaned in pain as another vision struck him.

"Dean…something's…wrong." Sam said through clinched teeth. "What…?"

The vision was more vivid this time. Dean was in a long hall, doors on each side. But the doors were morphing, changing shape. It was like looking a fun house mirror. The motion was making Sam sick. He seemed to be seeing the doors through his brother's eyes. Dean kept turning his head from side to side, as of searching for someone or something. Sam was seeing short doors, tall doors, wide doors, skinny doors, and wavy doors. Sam squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to hold back the nausea.

"What the hell…?" Sam asked when his nausea finally subsided.

Dean was quiet, too quiet. He had started the car, but had not spoken. He started to hum, then to sing:

_On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair,_

_Warm smell of colitas rising up through the air,_

Dean looked at his brother. Sam's mouth opened in terror. Dean's eyes were missing, replaced by a dark black depth.

The thing inside Dean smiled.

_Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light,_

_My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim_

Sam shrunk against the car door as he rifled through his bag for his bottle of holy water. He opened the bottle and flung its contents at his brother. Sam then began to chant. Dean's clothing and skin burned and smoked where the water hit him. The thing growled at Sam, and the words made it even angrier. The thing jerked the steering wheel. The car left the road, traveling about 15 feet before it plowed into a tree. Sam was slammed against the dash, and his head hit the windshield. He was then thrown back against the seat by the impact. He was unconscious, and his face was a mask of blood. Dean was trapped in the car, pinned by the steering wheel. His face was bloody and his ribs were broken. He was also bleeding internally. The pain was excruciating. But, amazingly, he was conscious for a moment after the impact. He felt like something was, 'letting him go.'

Dean looked at his brother, unconscious on the seat beside him. He didn't know how they had wrecked. He had no idea how they got there. But it had to be his fault. He had no real memory of what had happened to them. After the restaurant, all was a blank.

"…sorry…Sam." Dean managed to say before he passed out.

Dean's body slumped forward as a black mist rose from his body, out the roof the car, and into the night.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: I am not sure how the writers portray angels on the show. I haven't seen any of those episodes yet, so I'm going to wing it here. I hope this is close to the show's interpretation.

People who lived near the site thought they had heard a gunshot. Many of the neighbors investigated. Most, being used to gunshots in this rural community, did not venture past their front porch. Then a neighbor spotted lights in the distance, they looked like headlights, car headlights. After arriving at the scene the farmer and his wife called the accident in as a double fatality. It was not until the police got there and checked the 'bodies' that it was determined the brothers were alive. The ambulance was immediately called.

Sam was removed from the car easily. But it took time and effort to move the steering wheel enough to get Dean out of the car. Dean's injuries were so grave. He had not been expected to even survive extraction from the car. The ride to the hospital would be another obstacle. Then, after that, he had to survive hours of surgery.

Sam's had bruises and cuts to his face and body. But the concern with him was head injury, brain swelling and bruising. Severe damage could cause him to lapse into a coma.

Sam's eyes snapped open. He remembered immediately what had happened between him and 'Dean' in the car. Sam tried to get up, he had to find his brother. His body resisted the notion. He groaned loudly and fell back onto the bed, arms wrapped protectively over bruised ribs.

Sam's movement brought a nurse, immediately, to his side.

"Dean…my brother…" Sam said through his pain. "…where…?"

"I'm not…." The nurse started. She was not at all sure how her patient would respond to hearing his brother is in the ICU. She runs her fingers through his hair in an attempt to calm him down.

"My brother...?" Sam repeated, agitated. "Where…?" He attempted to sit up again, but the pain, again, stopped him.

Sam was breathing hard, looking pleadingly at the nurse. She gently pushed him back onto the bed.

"He's here…in another part of the hospital." The nurse replied.

"…need to…." Sam said.

"Actually, what you need is rest and your pain medication." Cindy Newport, RN stated. She again tried to calm her patient.

"…my…brother." Sam insisted.

Cindy shook her head. "You can't go see him. But I will go and see what I can found out. I'll come back and tell you, not matter what the news is, okay."

Sam considered it. But he realized he really had no choice. He was in no shape to go and see for himself. He relented. He nodded and Cindy left the room.

Cindy returned about 15 minutes later with news. And Sam could see on her face that it was not something he was going to like.

"Please, I…I just need to know. My brother…."

Cindy nodded. "He's in the ICU. He's in a coma."

Sam shook his head. "He can't die. He just can't."

"Your brother is going to be fine. Dean is going to be fine." Cindy said smiling. "So are you."

Sam looked at the nurse, confused by her manner. But he was in too much pain right now to give it much thought. He closed his eyes and passed out.

Cindy seemed to be everywhere at once. She also seemed to be the only nurse caring for Sam and Dean. She was always there. She managed to get Sam and Dean together in the same room. She was at Dean's bedside when he woke up. She was tending to both their needs, doing things they needed before they even asked.

"Are you psychic?" Dean asked Cindy. It was two days after he had woken up and 5 days after the accident.

Cindy smiled and shook her head. "Not quite."

Dean and Sam recovered quickly. They were released on the same day. Dean into Sam's care because of lingering pain from the injuries he suffered.

"I don't need any special treatment, Sam." Dean said as he and Sam entered their motel room.

"You have broken ribs, and you're having headaches." Sam said as he placed his duffel bag on his bed. "Your ribs will take months to heal. And the medicine you take for the headaches knocks you out for a couple of hours."

Dean pressed his hand to his chest as he lowered himself onto the bed. He tried to muffle his groan.

"You're proving my point." Sam said as he watched his brother.

"I can't…we can't afford this right now, Sam." Dean explained. "We can't stay in one place to long. I'll deal with the pain, and I'll take the pills when I have to."

"Dean." Sam said in a warning tone.

"I am supposed to be the one taking care of you. Not the other way around." Dean replied. "You winced when you sat down. You think I didn't see that?"

Sam nodded. "Okay…okay, but my ribs are cracked. Yours are broken."

A knock on their door interrupted their conversation. Sam and Dean looked at each other. Sam checked the peep hole. He then opened the door.

"Cindy?" Dean said surprised. "You doing home health now?"

"Not exactly." Cindy said. She entered the room and turned to face the two of them. "We don't' have a lot of time here. They know where you are. And we need you completely healthy."

"Who is this we?" Sam asked.

"What are you talking about?" Dean inquired. "Who are they?"

Cindy looked at Dean. "You need to stay away from that hotel. It got you once, it'll get you again. The demon knows a way in now."

Dean stared at Sam. He nodded. "You came back to the car kind of…possessed." Sam explained. "I had probably the worst headache I've ever had. I woke up on the ground beside the car. You were nowhere to be found. I started walking to find you. I knew you were close. You can back to the car and we left. You started singing that song. You looked at me and…and there were no eyes, just blackness."

Sam looked at Cindy. "How did you know that?"

"You're gonna have to trust me." Cindy said, ignoring Sam's question. She stood in front of Sam and began to unbutton his shirt.

Sam was unable to move. He struggled to raise his arm as Cindy moved her hand to the level of his ribs. She placed her hands on both sides of his chest. Sam involuntarily sucked in a breath as he saw a glowing light emitting from Cindy's hands. Sam's body seemed filled to with warmth and peace. After a moment or two she moved her hands to both sides of Sam's head.

"You will still have your headaches." Cindy said. "But they will be far less painful."

The light dissipated. Sam let out the breath he had been holding and collapsed onto the bed.

Dean tried to move, but his body didn't respond. He had had to watch what Cindy did to Sam. He tried to do something to protect his brother. But he felt trapped in his own body.

Cindy then turned her attention to Dean. "I'm not going to hurt you, Dean. Sam is fine."

Cindy then unbuttoned Dean's shirt. She put her hands at the same spots on both sides of his chest. A sense of warmth and peace also entered his body, as Cindy's hands emitted the glow. She moved her hands to both sides of his head. His headache was instantly gone. Cindy removed her hands from both sides of Dean's head, and Dean immediately fell to his knees.

Cindy then collapsed onto the floor beside him, unconscious.

Sam got up off the bed. He helped Dean back to his feet. They moved Cindy onto one of the motel room beds. She opened her eyes about 10 minutes later. She sat up in the bed. "These things always drain me."

"Who…or what, are you?" Dean asked. "What did you do?"

Cindy sighed. "I'm an angel, well guardian angel to be more precise. The boss lets me do the healing thing every once in a while too. But mostly I'm a guardian."

The brother's both just stared at her for a moment, trying to absorb what they had just heard. But it made sense…the light, and the fact they were no longer in pain.

"You're…what!" Sam asked.

"A guardian angel." Cindy repeated.

"And you healed us?" Dean asked.

Cindy nodded. "Well, I helped."

Dean paced the room.

"You two keep us busy." Cindy said, smiling. "I just happened to catch you this time around."

"But…we never see…." Sam started.

"You're not supposed to. We usually keep our distance, watch, and help when we're needed." Cindy explained. "I was needed, this time. We hadn't anticipated the possession or the car accident. Demons are very sneaky."

Cindy looked at Dean. "You need to stay away from that hotel, Dean. It's going to use all it's power to get you there. And now it has an advantage, you're known to him. You're known in the demon world." She was extremely serious, almost pleading. "Once it has it's hooks in you, it won't let go. It'll kill you."

"I won't…." Dean started.

"You say that now. And I believe you. I believe you have no intention to. But Dean, this thing takes your will and twists it. It…."

"I won't let it!" Dean said forcefully.

Cindy nodded then looked at Sam. "Take care of him, Sam. He is really going to need you now. He…take good care of him."

Cindy went over to the bed and picked up their bags. She handed them to him. "You need to get out of here. Right now! You need to be away from this town and away from that hotel. It's…."

"What is it about that hotel?" Dean asked as he and Sam took their bags.

"We don't have any wheels." Sam said. He could only imagine how bad Dean's car had looked after the accident.

Cindy acknowledged Sam's statement, but didn't respond to him immediately.

"John was at the hotel, years ago, when you guys were kids, chasing demons. He was seduced by one a female demon, posing as the hostess. He started talking about his children. He told them about you, Dean, before he realized what she was." Cindy stated. "But the place has always been a bad one. It was a brothel. It was the site of a satanic church, a witches coven. There are probably more."

"Some seriously bad juju." Sam offered as they followed Cindy outside.

"To say the least." Cindy replied. "The best thing you can do is put some distance between yourself and this place. The Impala is outside waiting on you."

Dean and Sam stopped for a moment and stared at the car. It looked brand new. They then got over their shock and threw their bags into the back seat. Dean looked at Cindy. "How did…?"

"Divine intervention." Cindy replied. "A mechanic would have taken a month or more. No time for that."

They both got into the car and Dean started the engine.

They both looked back and watched Cindy fade into thin air.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sam and Dean were quiet as they left the parking lot. Dean moved his hand to his chest. He couldn't believe his pain was gone. He lifted his shirt. There were no scars on his chest. It was as if the car accident had never happened. Sam watched his brother's actions. He did the same, with the same result. No scars. He shook his head and stared out the window, unsure what to do and unsure what to think.

Sam and Dean again pulled into the parking lot of the diner. Dean opened his door to go in and Sam grabbed his arm.

"What are we doing here?" Sam asked.

"It's a diner. They serve food." Dean said. "And I'm hungry."

"Stop being an ass. You know what I'm talking about."

"I'm hungry, Sam." Dean explained. "The food was good, and I'm hungry."

Sam didn't quite believe it. But he let it go. He followed Dean in.

A waitress came over to their table. She asked for drink orders. She then gave them both menus. She came back moments later with their drinks.

"What part of 'leave town' do you two NOT understand?"

Both Sam and Dean looked at the waitress. She didn't look like Cindy, but she did sound like her.

"Cindy? How did you…?" Sam asked.

"Unfortunately humans are very predictable. You tell them NOT to do something and that is the first thing they want to do." Cindy shook her head.

"Look, we're eating, then we're getting out of town." Dean stated.

Cindy and Sam just looked at him. The scrutiny was making Dean uncomfortable, so he got up and went to the bathroom.

Cindy waited until Dean left before she spoke. "I don't know what it is, but there's something about that song. There is something pulling Dean back. I…If he goes back, he won't make it out alive."

Sam stared at Cindy. He started to speak, but Dean returned. They ordered and ate their food in relative silence. Sam got up to go to the restroom as Dean paid the bill. Sam threw a tip on the table and then headed towards the back to the restrooms. He hadn't wanted to leave Dean alone. But nature was calling. He finished his bathroom visit as quickly as he could. And, in fact, he was only in the restroom for a couple minutes. He hurried out, looking for Dean across the dining area of the restaurant. He then went outside.

Cindy was outside by this point also. "I was with a customer. He sneaked out on me."

Sam was frantic as he looked around. "Well, he didn't take the car. That means I can catch up with him."

"No," Cindy said removing her apron. "…we can catch up with him." She got in on the passenger side of the car.

Sam just looked at her when he got in. He started the engine.

"You don't know where he went, and you're gonna need my help." Cindy said as she settled back against the seat.

"Cindy, why…?" Sam shook his head.

"They wanted you, but Dean's easier. My guess is that they are a little afraid of you, your powers." Cindy replied. "Without Dean, they hope losing him will break your spirit enough you will quit hunting." Cindy paused. "But probably, and most important, we have hunters out there killing innocents. That is not in the Father's plan. You two save the innocents. Those other hunters…they try to justify it by saying that, at least, they got the bad guy. The Father wants it done right. The scales need to be balanced for right and justice to prevail. That means ONLY the guilty parish. These creatures just want to get rid of all humans. That's their ultimate goal."

Sam nodded. His mind trying to absorb it all as his eyes scanned the sides of the road for any signs of Dean.

"We're here." Cindy said after they had traveled a couple of miles.

Sam stopped the car and got out. He was still looking for Dean. "Good, we beat him. I don't see him anywhere."

Cindy was looking around also. She shook her head. "Dean's already here."

Sam stared at her. "That is not humanly possible."

"We're not dealing with anything human here, Sam." Cindy said, simply.

Cindy stood in front of Sam. She put her hands to both sides of his head. Sam immediately fell to his knees. He groaned in pain.

"I don't want to do this, Sam. But you really do need to know what I know." Cindy explained.

Cindy kept her hands to the sides of Sam's head as images of blood and torture assaulted his senses. She let go of Sam's head. He relieved himself of what he had just eaten. Sam wiped his mouth and tried to stand up. He then realized that he was too weak to do so.

Sam stayed conscious for only a few seconds longer before he collapsed to the ground. Cindy put her hands to the sides of Sam's head again. He opened his eyes.

"Stand up, Sam." Cindy commanded. She removed her hands. "Come on, get up. We need to save Dean, before it's too late."

"What you showed me…?" Sam started.

"…is what we're saving Dean from." Cindy replied. "They are going to torture him to get answers. Till he tells them what he knows."

"Dean doesn't know anything." Sam replied, having no idea what information Dean might have that these things, these demons might want to know.

Cindy nodded. "Oh, he knows plenty, probably more than anyone else on the subject."

"The subject…what are you talking about?" Sam asked.

Cindy sighed. "You, Sam!" It's you!" She paused. "You know the part about the knives and the feast?"

"What?"

"In the song, "_And in the master's chambers, they gathered for the feast. They stab it with their steely knives, but they just can't kill the beast."_ Cindy explained, hurriedly. "They want you, the beast. But they are afraid of you, Sam. So…so they took Dean. The knives represent torture. They would have a hard time killing you…Dean, not so much."

Sam felt as if he would throw up again. He stared at her. "Just tell me what I need to do."

Cindy nodded. She began to walk. Sam followed.

Sam looked around him. There were no buildings, just a lot of open fields. But then something flickered. It was like a sputter. A huge Spanish-style building was suddenly there. It looked new and it looked completely out of place for its current surroundings. Sam hesitated for just a moment.

Cindy commented without turning around. "It's real, Sam. We are about to enter a parallel dimension. The worm hole will close in three short hours. You two need to get out by that time, or you're not coming out. The last two lines of the song, Sam. _"Relax," said the night man, "We are programmed to receive. You can check out any time you like but, you can never leave." _There is a short window of time this place is 'available' for lack of a better word. We get in, we find Dean, we leave, nothing more, nothing less."

Sam nodded. He followed Cindy into a building that was not really there.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam saw the raven-haired woman with bewitching blue eyes almost immediately. It was the same one who had lured his brother in only moments before. She didn't say anything, just beckoned him with a wave of her finger. Sam felt compelled to follow.

Cindy grabbed Sam's arm stopping him. "She's not real. Don't give her the power to become real."

Sam looked at Cindy and nodded. He shook his head and the image went away.

They moved down a long hallway. It was a hallway that could have belonged in any expensive California hotel. Except it gave off a vibe, the further you got into the hotel. The further you got down the hallway, the place began to age. It was as if first impressions were all the place was concerned with. In the two rooms he had opened the doors to, the set up was the same. The furniture was identical, and there was a single glass of pink champagne sitting by the bed. And Sam could not help but notice the mirrored ceilings. He closed the doors, and he and Cindy proceeded down the hall.

Sam looked up as the woman appeared again. She again beckoned him to follow and this time he had a harder time resisting.

Cindy noticed Sam's struggle. She again grabbed his arm. But this time she had to pull him away. The attraction was much, much stronger.

"Sam!" Cindy said, bringing him back to her. She looked at her watch. An hour had passed already. "We have to find Dean."

In that moment the both heard an agonized cry. They looked at each other just a second before they took off running down the hall, deeper into the bowels of the building.

Sam suddenly stopped at a door. He listened and then began to beat furiously on it, trying to gain entry.

"He's over here, Sam." Cindy said. She too was pounding on a door, trying to break it open.

"I heard him over here!" Sam yelled, still working on the door.

"Auditory hallucination." Cindy concluded. She began to pray, asking for all the doors to be opened. Seconds later every door in the hall burst opened as if kicked.

Sam started on one side checking the rooms. Cindy started on the other.

Cindy found Dean after looking inside the third room. He was beaten and bloody. His clothes were ripped and torn. His chest and back were bruised and cut. His head was resting on his chest. Cindy called out to Sam and then proceeded into the room. She could hear Dean's ragged, pained breathing, so she knew he was alive. She gently touched his leg, and he stiffened immediately. He opened his eyes and struggled against his bonds.

"DON'T touch me!" Dean hissed weakly, not recognizing Cindy.

Cindy ignored him and began to untie his bonds.

"Don't touch me!" Dean repeated.

Cindy's efforts were interrupted by a crash. She turned in time enough to see Sam slide, dazed down the wall.

"He's mine." Something hissed in Cindy's left ear. It then moved at lightning speed and whispered the same in her right ear.

"Show yourself!" She yelled. "Show yourself!"

Sam stood up slowly. He stepped away from the wall only to be slammed against it again. He put his hands to his throat in a vain attempt to pull something away, but it was too strong.

"In the name of the Holy Father of Heaven and Earth, show yourself!" Cindy demanded.

The same woman Sam has seen in the hall materialized, her hand pressing against his throat with inhuman strength.

"This does not concern you, Angel." It hissed at her.

"Sam and Dean Winchester are my responsibility. I am their Guardian Angel." Cindy said. She put her hands together in prayer and both Dean and Sam were released. Dean slumped in the chair as the bonds holding him fell away.

The demon screamed as if her hands had been burned. She appeared to burst into flame, then fade from view. But not before she left them with a warning. "You will never get out of here in time. I am just one of many."

Sam spent a moment or two bent over at the waist, gasping for air. He stood up only to be slammed against the wall again. Another demon had entered the room and was strangling Sam.

Cindy looked up from her place beside Dean. She had her hands on his chest and was in the middle of the healing. She could not stop now to help Sam. She only prayed he could hold out for a minute longer. And she prayed she would have the strength left to help him.

Dean opened his eyes. There was no pain. He saw Cindy, weak after her healing. She had fallen to her knees. She was almost panting she was breathing so hard.

"Sam, help…Sam." Cindy managed.

Dean turned his attention to his little brother. Sam had stopped fighting the hands around his throat. His arms had dropped to his sides, and his eyes were closed.

"Sam!" Dean jumped up from the chair. He put both hands on the demon and jerked him off Sam.

Sam immediately collapsed to the floor. He lay still as the demon turned his attention to Dean.

"You have 30 minutes, Winchester, to get out of here." The demon stated. "You and your brother aren't going to make it." It sneered.

"The hell we're not." Dean plunged his knife, to the hilt into the demon. It fell to the floor.

Dean went over to Sam. "Sammy?"

Sam opened his eyes, but immediately closed them again.

"Sammy?" Dean said helping Sam to his feet.

"…hate…that… don't…call…." Sammy struggled, his throat sore and burning.

Cindy was recovered and on her feet. "Take him out of here, Dean! Run!" Cindy said as they entered the hallway. "I can keep them away from you. I can hold them back. But I don't know for how long." Cindy paused. "I don't care what you hear! I don't care what you see! Don't stop and don't look back!"

"But you…?" Sam asked, having recovered his voice a little.

Cindy shook her head. "They can't trap me here." Cindy encouraged Dean. "You know the way out. The same way you came in. Once you start running, don't stop. Demon's lie about a lot of things, but they were not lying back there. Your time is short."

Sam and Dean took off running and pretty soon they were at break-neck speed. The hallway, and the light at the end of it however, seemed to move away as they moved toward it. Dean knew they only had minutes left. He increased his speed and Sam followed suit. The shadows they passed seemed to reach out to them from the empty hotel rooms. Arms, with substance, seemed to stretch out and touch them, leaving burns on their flesh. They both nearly tripped and fell, several times, trying to avoid the touch. They fought the urge to look back and witness what sounded like an epic battle being fought behind them.

In the next instant Sam and Dean were both sprawled out on California dirt and grass in the middle of a field. They quickly got up and looked around them. There was no sign of a building. Indeed, no sign that a building had ever stood on that spot. They looked at each other. Then they looked down the gravel road that led past the field. The Impala was sitting there, waiting for them.

"Let's go." Dean said as he began to walk towards the car.

Sam looked at him a moment before he followed. "Dean, what happened in there?" He shivered involuntarily, remembering the images Cindy had shown him.

Dean shook his head. "I don't remember."

And it was partially true. Dean didn't remember it all. But he remembered enough. He remembered the brutal interrogation he had endured to get information out of him about Sam. The demons had wanted to know the nature and strength of Sam's abilities.

Sam pulled his door opened and looked at Dean over the roof of the car. He knew Dean was not telling him the whole truth. And right now, he thought as he absently touched the bruises around his neck, he was not sure he could handle it. He nodded and got in.

One day, maybe, Dean thought, he would tell Sam about his experience. But it would not be today.

THE END


End file.
